


Lily of the Valley Fair

by writingsofa_hobbit



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsofa_hobbit/pseuds/writingsofa_hobbit
Summary: As a luscious spring falls over Mirkwood after the harsh frosts of winter, Legolas surprises the reader not only with the landscape, but with something a little more romantic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a request from Eira_Oropherion on Wattpad.

The austere gales that had once plagued the winter months had finally come to pass, giving way to the warmth and softness of the springtide breezes, upon which were carried the scents of the newly flourishing buds and the aroma of the verdant vitality that had returned to each blade and petiole under the sun’s golden rays, a light that presently shone through the thickening canopy of leaves above the heads of my lover, Legolas, and I.

It was on this serene post meridian that Legolas had requested that I, if I would be so kind, would accompany him on a stroll through the burgeoning forests of Greenwood, an offer which I immediately accepted, though whether I accepted due to the longing to be surrounded by beautiful foliage and the one I loved most or the spark of curiosity that had hit me upon his inquiry I did not know. Never had the ellon, in all my years of knowing his pleasant self, been so excited to walk through the forests he had seen many a time. This peculiar behavior lead me to ponder the real motive behind Legolas’s actions.

“If you do not mind me asking,” I said, breaking the comfortable silence that had befallen the two of us as we followed a small, worn trail through the woods, “but why did you request I walk with you through these woods?”

“What?” Legolas exclaimed in an astonished, almost hurt, tone as he stopped quickly, placing a pale elegant hand over his heart, the playful grin upon his lips revealing his whimsical banter quite quickly, “am I not allowed to take my sweetheart on a blissful stroll through the woods, especially on such an afternoon that possesses as much beauty as she?”

“You flatter me, truly, but no. Not when the woods you take me to are the ones you have seen, and previously stated your boredom towards, many a time,” I chided, raising one eyebrow and smiling assuredly at the tall blonde before me.

“You know me too well, Y/N,” Legolas laughed, his lovely voice echoing throughout the forest, “and you are right in that talking a walk with you was not my only intent, but you will just have to be patient until we get where we are going.”

With that he winked at me and took my delicate hand in his much larger one, his warm lips pressing a lovely kiss to my knuckles before setting off once more, leading me deeper into the forest he called home, the forest that continued on and on, the light fading as they became ever dense.

Eventually, when I could see a small light in the distant and darker forest, Legolas stopped again, and turned toward me with a small grin on his face.

“Close your eyes,” he instructed, his smile growing ever so slightly when I glared at him skeptically, “please?”

“Whatever for?” I asked, my suspicion increasing with my acquisitiveness.

“You’ll see,” Legolas laughed, “if only you would close your eyes.”

“Fine,” I consented as my eyes fluttered the a close, any light left in the vegetation about me now gone.

I could feel a soft hand settle gently upon my eyes and one press into my back, the soft touch leading me forward in an unknown direction.

It was only for a little while that I walked blindly ahead, trusting my footing and well being to the playful ellon whom I loved more than anything, before I felt the weight of Legolas’s hand lift from my eyes, cheekbones and brow.

“You can open your lovely eyes, guren vell,” the soft voice of Legolas coaxed, his lips brushing gently against the tip of my ear as he spoke, his hands coming to rest lightly on my hips, the fleeting caresses of his fingertips making me swoon ever so slightly as I forced my eyes to redeem the aurulent brilliance of which my E/C irises had been momentarily deprived of. But when I opened my eyes, I was not prepared for the mesmeric beauty of the small clearing to which Legolas had brought me.

The grass, though the last days of winter had only been a few pays prior, was the most abundant and verdurous I had ever seen, its blades a deep shade of emerald that covered every inch of the descending and rising land of the small hills the little valley was located amongst. Trees whose branches reached their leaf-ornamented fingers to the sparkling skies of sapphire and thickets of varying shrubberies encompassed the little clearing, allowing very few beacons of golden light into its midst. What light was able to pass through the abounding shield of oak, elm and ash, gave rise to beautiful patches of inflorescence whose hues were as vibrant as the wings of a thousand fluttering butterflies taking up residence on each individual petiole and reflected itself off the calm surface of a pool whose depths were the most vibrant shade of azure.

To say I was astonished would be an understatement as I held a hand to my heart and lips in utter, incomparable, shocked silence.

“Legolas,” I stammered, grasping for words that were just out of reach of my comprehension, “it… it is so… enchanting.”

“That it is, meleth nin, but just imagine how beautiful you must be to me if, in my eyes, this miraculous scenery pales a thousandfold to the beauty you possess, a beauty fairer than the fairest flower to ever bloom in the forests of Mirkwood,” Legolas praised, his voice softer than velvet as it overflowed with sincerity, and his touch just the same as his hand gently entwined itself with my own, pulling it away from my heart and rather to the warmth of his lips and down to his chest, just so the tips of my fingers grazed the silvery kaftan that covered my beloved’s chest, just above his heart.

“Oh, Legolas, melethron nin,” I murmured ever so quietly, my voice incapable of volumes fuller than a mere whisper as oceans of tears gathered in my eyes, making the vision of the blonde ellon before me swim as he knelt on the ground his hands still clasped protectively around my own.

“Shh, darling, please,” Legolas pleaded as he retrieved a small silver band from the depths of his kaftan pockets, the metal entanglements resembling the branches that resided in the canopy above our heads. A small gem the color of the lush grass beneath my feet was embedded in the middle of the sterling mesh, closely resembling a leaf… a green leaf.

“Y/N L/N, my lady, my lovely lily of this valley fair,” Legolas began, his intentions becoming quite clear as the seconds past, with each singular droplet that fell from my eyes, “I have loved you from the moment I saw you with the entirety of my heart and soul. I have worshiped your beauty, admired your intelligence, relished in your kindness. I have adored being your lover, your partner, but I would be honored if you would allow yourself to be mine, until the end of all things. Nin bestathog, meleth e-guilen?”

“Legolas,” I gasped. In that moment pure euphoria consumed my every thought, saturated my blood, filled my lungs and strengthened my bones as it spilled from my eyes, “I will. I will marry you.”

The grin that surfaced upon Legolas’s features then warmed my already imbued heart as he gazed into my eyes with all the love and admiration in the world as he slid the cool metal circlet onto my finger, his thin slender ones smoothly intertwining with mine after he had done so.

And as I was wiping the tears, the tiny fluid memory of the delirium that still flooded my veins, from eyes, I felt a familiar but dreaded tingling through the silk and lace of my dress and shawl, a sensation that elicited a squeal of surprise from my lips.

“Legolas!” I cried as the ellon pulled me down to the lush carpet below us, his own strong frame cushioning my short fall to the earth as his hands still worked mercilessly to make me writhe in playful agony.

Suddenly, the sensation and my laughter ceased, and before I could gain my composure once more, I caught the mischievous look in the cerulean depths of Legolas’s irises as he towered over me, his hands on either side of my head, propping his form above my own breathless one. But before he could act, I wrapped my arms around him and lurched to where the land began to descend, the momentum sending the pair of us flailing down the grassy hillside until we finally came to a halt at the foot of the slope, our laughter resounding off the side of the hills and the trees above, disrupting the tranquil perching of the surrounding collections of birds, their small forms taking flight as Legolas and I laughed without a care in the world.

“Oh, my wonderful wife-to-be,” Legolas cooed passionately as he enveloped me in his arms, his fingers plucking a small flower from the lengths of my H/C hair before pressing a kiss to my forehead, “I love you to no end.”

“And I love you more, my amazing husband-to-be,” I replied lovingly as I brushed my nose against Legolas’s and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

In that moment, amongst the abundant flora and fauna, as I laid comfortably within the confinements of Legolas’s arms, I knew that he, my lovely Legolas, would be my source of happiness until my dying days.


End file.
